


Sweet Boys

by Silveriss



Series: Sami & Loïs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Candies, Cute dorks kissing, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, POV First Person, Short, Slash, Sweetness, This is so sweet it's going to give you cavities, Transgender, Trees, date, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveriss/pseuds/Silveriss
Summary: What happens after Soft Boys, from Sami's point of view.Includes candies and loving dorks running bare foot in grass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's me again!
> 
> I wrote this because I was watching Todrick Hall's "Straight Outta Oz" and because someone told me they wanted more of "Soft Boys" - and here it is.  
> I didn't post it as a 2nd chapter because it can stand alone, but to those who have read "Soft Boys", this is what happens after, and from Sami's point of view. The narrator of "Soft Boys", by the way, is named Loïs.
> 
> Enjoy the sweetness.

The taste of sour apple on my tongue and your sweet smile overwhelm me. I feel a wave coming from my toes rolling to the tip of my hair and I laugh. You ask me why, what made me laugh? Do you have a piece of candy stuck in your hair again, am I mocking you? I boop your nose, you kiss me. You kiss me with your sweet, sweet lips, with a big, big smile, and I taste artificial raspberry on your skin. Our mouths separate and you hold my cheeks, our foreheads are touching and you press my cheeks.

"You look like a fish", you say with your candy-sounding voice, with your candy-looking grin.

"I love you", I mumble between your sweet hands softly squeezing my mouth to make me look like a fish, and you don't understand at first, but when you do there are sparkles in your eyes. You kiss me again and there are fireworks in my chest. I can taste your raspberry smile on my lips. You pull away, pick a candy from the paper bag. We're grinning.

Sweet, sweet boy. Everything you do is sweet, every place you inhabit turns to sweetness. If I tasted the grass we're sitting on, it would probably taste like candy.

(Doesn't mean I'm willing to verify that theory, though.)

I take a candy out of the bag and put it in my mouth, munching it slowly.I appreciate its sweetness, though it doesn't compare to the lusciousness of watching you.

You get up and take my hand, smiling, and I raise to follow you, the bag of candies in my other hand. We run across the grass like kids - we are kids, teenagers flying in a dream-like world of sweetness and love -, wild and laughing, free, soft feet on sweet grass, toward the biggest tree. _Our_ tree.

When you're with me I even forget to feel the oppressing fabric compressing my torso.

We climb the trunk in a fit of laughter. The brightness of your face, of your whole you, dazzle me. We sit on a solid branch and I take back your hand. You bend to kiss me, sweet like the candy you just ate. A kid from below tells his dad that two boys are kissing in the tree, and we look down to him. The dad looks up and waves at us, laughing when his kid calls us birds. We wave back grinning and you drop a candy for the kid. "Thank you birdy boy!", he tells you happily. I lean my head on your shoulder and repeat the nickname around a big, sweet smile - it's always sweet when it comes to you - and it makes you laugh. I feel the bubble of laughter shake your body and it makes me laugh, too, and everything is sweet, sweet, sweet, and we kiss again and argue about our favorite candies, and the tree hugs our love and the sun makes us shine like two close stars.

Everything is sweet with you. Everything is happy with you. Everything is love with you.

"You're my favorite candy," I say before kissing you, and I can feel how widely you're grinning as I taste the syrup of your lips. You hug me in your warm embrace and snuggle your adorable face in the crook of my neck, and I hear you mumble "You're my favorite too" against my skin, and suddenly I'm a bird soaring through the sky and my heart is singing, singing, singing its love for you, and I've already fallen for you but now I'm flying, flying in the sweetest sky and you're the wind hugging me.

We share the last candy of the bag. You let me eat all of the sugar powder left in it before we climb down the tree. You kiss me when our feet touch the grass, and I laugh and take your hand to guide you to our shoes that we left behind when we ran to our tree. We put them on, then you take my hand, and we throw the bag away. We walk around in the park, making faces at little kids to make them laugh.

You tell me how your big sister gave you a high five when you told her we were dating, and how your dad said that it was news we ought to celebrate. How he's inviting me and my parents to dinner tonight, how he cooked a fancy meal and chose the perfect bottle of champagne to "celebrate the lover boys finally getting together". I tell you how my parents hugged me and told me that you were the wonderful boy I deserved, that they were so happy I had you in my life to support me no matter what.

You smile, bashful, before leaning down to kiss my cheek. I smile brightly and squeeze your hand.

I call my parents to tell them about your dad's invitation for dinner and they tell me he already called earlier, and that they'll meet me there. They also tell me to enjoy my date and not to worry about anything. I say I will, add that I love them, and I hang up. You ask me about what I learned in Philosophy since last time, and I tell you all about Socrates and how fascinating I think he is.

"He sounds like a pretty great guy", you say. I could not agree more.

You tell me about this amazing movie you rented after someone recommended it to you, this incredible movie where Jim Carrey kisses Ewan McGregor, and we agree on watching it together after dinner. We talk about Star Wars, our expectations for the 8th movie, then move on to this series we're both addicted to. The sun slowly sets the sky in fire, and we both decide that it's time to go home. You kiss me when we're sitting in the car, one more before starting the engine, and we make it last longer than the previous ones. Your tongue tastes like sugar and you.

"You're so sweet", I tell you when you pull away, a loving smile hugging the words, "so incredibly sweet. And I love you so much."

I see in your eyes this fondness that never fails to make me melt, and my heart sings again.

"I love you to the sun and back," you whispers sweetly, so sweetly, and I can't help but kiss you again, because how could I ever resist the taste of your sweetness? And when we separate our lips again you're grinning, and I know I am, too. As I look into your eyes, I know that no matter how painful life can be sometimes, deep down its core will always be sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Whether you did or not, it would mean the world to me if you took the time to leave me a review, short or long - they make my life so much sweeter.
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
